powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Psychosomes and the Psionic Mind
and subject to changes! Something is a psionic if it possess psychosomes and a psionic mind. Psychosomes are special organelles which exist in the neurons of those with the psionic gene, attracting and controlling psionic forces. Functions Psychosomes act as an antenna or beacon, which psionic forces gather around, leading to the construction of a psionic mind if enough are within close proximity. They also act as the control stations for the flow of psionic forces to and from the psionic mind, as well as converting psionic energy between its immaterial and material states. Psionic powers work via a cooperation between psychosomes and the psionic mind, psychosomes handling the material side of psionics for the most part, and the psionic mind handling the immaterial and more complex operations with psychic energy. Development Psychosomes attract psionic forces from the fifth week of pregnancy, as the baby's brain, spinal cord, heart and other organs, as well as the psychosomes themselves, begin to form. Psionic forces gather "within" the psychic, and form the psionic mind. The psionic mind typically completes forming a month to a week before birth, fully realising itself as the "second half" of the mind, the other half being the brain, nervous system, etc. Possessing psychosomes does more than just grant you a psionic mind. Psychosomes also feed off of the psionic energy of the psionic mind a little, heightening neuron-based functions, leading to the following effects. It's important to note that stronger and weaker psionic minds can alter the scale of the effects, as the "food supply" is greater or lesser. Also, well trained psychics are able to "force feed" their psychosomes psionic energy, to further boost their neuron-based functions. *Accelerated Learning *(Body Supremacy) *Enhanced Concentration Capacity - Maximum Concentration Capacity *Enhanced Memory *(Hyper-Instincts) *Peak Human Intelligence - Enhanced Intelligence - (Supernatural Intelligence) *Peak Human Reflexes - Enhanced Reflexes - (Supernatural Reflexes) *Peak Human Sensory System - Enhanced Senses Psionic Mind The Psionic Mind acts as the “imaginary” and immaterial part of the brain, and allows the psychic to perceive the "supernatural", actually have psionic powers, and lets the psychic access their spirit, among other things. Things which affect the psionic mind also affect the brain, and vice versa. It also allows for psionic mind-to-psionic mind interactions, also known as telepathy. Psionic powers aren’t determined by the psionic gene however, they are determined by the “hard-coded observational limitations” of the psionic mind, as well as the “stage of power limitations” which form randomly. Children Like normal genes, if none of the parents, or grandparents, possess the psionic gene, then the chances the child will are very, very low. If one of the parents possess the psionic gene, then the likelihood increases, and if both parents do, the likelihood the child will is almost a certainty. However, the powers of that child can vary wildly depending on the situation. Since the powers of a psychic are determined by the psionic mind's limitations, an immaterial factor which cannot be passed down, the father’s powers simply do not affect what the child's powers will be. Instead, the mother plays a larger role, as her psionic mind surrounds the child throughout pregnancy as the child’s psionic mind forms. This can mean that the child will either have: *The same powers as their mother. *Similar powers to their mother's, but with differences. *Powers in the same "ball park", and only kind of related. *Completely different powers. *An enhanced version of their mother's powers. Let’s look at some examples: *'Normal Father, Normal Mother': A very small chance the child will possess the psionic gene. Powers will not be determined by parents. *'Psionic Father, Normal Mother': A more likely chance the child will possess the psionic gene. Powers will not be determined by parents. *'Normal Father, Psionic Mother': A more likely chance the child will possess the psionic gene. Powers will be influenced by the mother’s psionic mind. *'Psionic Father, Psionic Mother': A highly likely chance the child will possess the psionic gene. Powers will be influenced by the mother’s psionic mind. Category:Blog posts Category:Information Category:Property of Holokami